


Skiing on Noveria

by Hallianna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, Skiing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallianna/pseuds/Hallianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turians don't swim.  Apparently, they also don't ski.  Shepard figures this out quickly when she takes the Normandy crew for a ski trip on Noveria.  (This is utterly senseless, goofy fun with a Renegon Shepard, Shakarian pairing and Wrex on skis.)</p><p>A very short drabble based on this prompt from my Tumblr Ask Box:  Skiing on Noveria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiing on Noveria

"There is no way in hell, Shepard."

"Stop complaining, big guy. You’re already strapped in.  Just go."

Garrus looked down and then back up at Shepard. “That happened because you promised to buy me the Cison scope I’ve been, as you put it,” and his hands came up to make air quotes, “mooning over for months.”

"And I will buy it for you. Can’t have my best sniper using a shitty scope. But you have to do this for me." And she put a solid hand on his back, smiled and shoved him, hard.

Liara watched the entire conversation from a few feet away, approaching Shepard only after Garrus’s yells and curses faded into the distance.

"You’re not worried about him getting hurt?”

Shepard turned to look at her friend, who was bundled up to her eyeballs in winter gear, including white scarf and hat. She waved a hand at the hill she’d just shoved Garrus down and smirked, amusement making her normally dark green eyes abnormally bright. “Nah, he’ll be fine. He watched hours of extranet vids before we came out here. Plus, he’s got those long turian legs.” Shepard nodded at Liara’s scarf. “That looks good on you.”

Liara had the decency to blush. “It was a thoughtful gift, Shepard.”

Shepard smiled, all blunt teeth and sharp features. “Never say I’m not good to my friends.”

“I would never-”

“Hey Lola, nice vacation spot. Beats the hell out of the Citadel any day.”

Shepard and Liara squinted against the spray of snow Vega’s skis kicked up when he approached and the sun glare off his snow goggles. “Glad you approve, James,” Shepard said, leaning back on her skis. She nodded toward the hill behind them. “Been up there yet?”

"I was waiting on Esteban’s slow as molasses ass but I think he’s still down on the bunny hill with L2." Vega winked. "You know, appreciating the view."

Liara turned a confused look toward Shepard, who just continued to smile, willing to wait her Asari friend out. It took a moment but when the lightbulb went off, Liara breathed out, “Oh, well…..that makes sense.”

Shepard prepared herself to cut off any other comments about Cortez and Kaidan when the sound of heavy boots stomping up the hill made all three of them turn.

Wrex had Garrus by the arm and was dragging the sniper bodily up the hill, cackling the entire time.

"Hey Shepard, you lose a turian? I found one at the bottom of the hill, ass in the air." He dumped Garrus unceremoniously on the ground and poked at him with his boot. "You might not want this one, though. I think he’s defective. He just keeps moaning and telling me to fuck off."

"Fuck off, Wrex," Garrus grumbled half-heartedly from around Shepard’s feet.

"See, Shepard? Defective." And with that, Wrex stomped off into the nearby pine trees, gun in hand and muttering about pyjacks.

Liara and Vega did everything they could to not laugh; her hand slapped tightly over her mouth, his eyes looking at anything but the spectacle before him. Shepard, however, didn’t so much as flinch. Finally, Liara gently pulled on Vega’s arm and started to lead him up the hill. “Come on, Lieutenant, let’s give the Commander and Garrus a moment.”

"See you up there, Lola!" Vega shouted over his shoulder as he let Liara steer him away, their shoulders shaking from holding back their laughter.

"Still going to kick your ass in the slalom, James!" Vega couldn’t respond because he was laughing so hard.

After they disappeared over the hill, Shepard knelt beside Garrus, concern filling her face. “Are you okay?”

He looked up at her and grinned. “Me? Pretty good. A little windburnt, a couple of scrapes from tree branches. Freezing my ass off. Nothing major.”

She studied him for a moment and saw he was serious. “So, how did you end up in a heap at the bottom of the hill?”

He reached up and stroked the side of her face with a gloved hand. “Did I have you worried, Shepard?”

She leaned into him, putting her hand over his. “You know you did.” She cracked a smile. “But the thought of you needing to be saved by Wrex is pretty damn funny.”

"Uh huh, laugh it up, Shepard." He sighed. "I got to the bottom of the hill fine and started walking back. My ski got caught on something, must have been a branch.  Then the next thing I know, I’m ass over mandibles in a snow drift."

Shepard was still for a moment, and then she swallowed hard. “That’s it?” she asked, her voice higher than normal. “You…tripped?”

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound clumsy."

"This coming from the same graceful turian who made me dance the tango with him. Who took fucking lessons so he could make me dance the tango with him." She bit the inside of her cheek, using a considerable amount of willpower to keep from collapsing into a worthless heap of laughter.

Garrus leaned in close and said softly, “If I remember correctly, you greatly appreciated that tango, and my gracefulness.”

She bumped her forehead against his. “Still do.”

"How close are we to your cabin?"

"Close enough."

She pulled him to his feet and ran a hand over his face, making him smile. Garrus started to pull her to the trail on the edge of the hill but she stopped him.

"How about we don’t have any more accidents today, Garrus. Skis off."

He chuckled and threw her a smart salute. “Yes, Commander.”


End file.
